Is it a love?
by ryuu dearu
Summary: "Jangan mengatakan suka dengan segampang itu hanya untuk bercanda, Kise-kun. Kau bisa membuat orang lain salah paham. Sama seperti ketika kau dengan mudahnya memelukku di muka umum." Tawa itu lenyap tak berbekas seiring kalimat yang kuucap.Tergantikan senyum pahit yang terukir dalam, menodai wajah mataharinya. Saat itu aku sadar, aku telah melukainya #1stAnnivKfIND #FF


Is it a... love? © Ryuu Dearu

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

The lyric inside is Moment by Ayumi Hamasaki

*enjoy*

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya

Selamat siang. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Tingkat tiga di Teikou Middle School. Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari hari-hariku sebelumnya. Ya, bisa dibilang ini sedikit membosankan. Bangun pagi dengan rambut acak-acakan, berdesakan di kereta bawah tanah—ah, sebelum itu, ketika mengantri di depan mesin penjual tiket, ada saja yang mnyerobot giliranku—apa boleh buat, mereka mungkin tak menyadari kehadiranku kalau saja aku tidak mengingatkan mereka. Seperti itulah hidupku. Setidaknya, ada sesuatu yang tak pernah membuatku bosan saat aku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Itu baru akan dimulai setelah bel tanda usainya pelajaran dibunyikan. Basket. Kurasa kalian sudah tahu bagaimana tim basket sekolah kami. "Kuat" adalah satu kata untuk sebutan kami, "selalu menang" adalah dua kata untuk mendeskripsikannya, dan "tidak pernah kalah" adalah tiga kata untuk menggambarkan tim ini. Benar juga, kalian pasti tidak percaya orang lemah sepertiku bisa masuk tim inti klub basket Teiko. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan olehnya, Kise Ryouta.

Ia adalah pemuda yang, bisa dibilang— cantik? Entahlah, yang pasti para gadis sangat tergila-gila padanya. Mereka bahkan rela menghabiskan energi hasil pembakaran sarapan mereka untuk berteriak histeris hanya karena berpapasan dan mendapat ucapan selamat pagi dari model berambut pirang itu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku tak begitu menyukainya, pada awalnya. Ya, karena aku merasa telah diremehkan. Ia tak percaya padaku yang ditugaskan sebagai pembimbingnya sebelum ia resmi bergabung dengan tim inti. Oh ya, diantara kami berenam, dia merupakan anggota terakhir yang bergabung menggantikan Haizaki. Diluar sifatnya yang selalu berisik, cepat bosan dan sedikit songong itu, kemampuan menyerap informasi secara cepat yang ia miliki membuatnya menjadi sang _copycat _yang perlu diperhitungkan. Dengan bakat itu, tak sedikit yang memandang iri dan mulai membicarakannya, seperti _padahal anak baru, tapi langsung masuk tim regular_. Namun, kebanyakan dari mereka akhirnya bungkam dan tutup telinga akan hal itu saat melihat kemampuan Kise-_kun_ secara langsung.

"Kuroko_cchiiii_!"

Nah, apa kubilang tadi, dia selalu berisik. Belum lagi saat ia mulai memeluk dari balik punggungku sambil memanggilku dengan menambahkan sufiks yang aneh di belakang namaku.

"Lepaskan aku, Kise-_kun_. Berat."

"_Mou..._ Kuroko_cchi_, kenapa kau selalu dingin padaku? Padahal kan aku menyukaimu'_ssu_!"

"Kau berisik Kise! Kita sedang latihan," Gerutu Aomine-_kun_ seraya men_dribble_ bola ke tengah lapangan. "Ayo, Tetsu. Saatnya latihan _passing_!"

"Baik, Aomine-_kun_." Aku bergegas menuju ke arah Aomine-_kun_ saat kudengar rengekan itu lagi.

"Aomine_cchi_ curang! Padahal kan kau sekelas dengan Kuroko_cchi_. Kau bisa melihatnya kapan saja kau mau, kan?! Kenapa saat latihan pun kau memonopolinya juga?! Menyebalkan!"

"Hei, kalian. Aku tak peduli dengan urusan kalian, tapi sebaiknya berhentilah berdebat sebelum Akashi melipatgandakan porsi latihan kalian," Midorima-_kun_ mulai ikut berbicara. Nada bicaranya memang acuh, namun aku tahu ia peduli pada kami. Sementara itu, samar-samar masih terdengar gerutuan dari pemuda pirang itu seraya men_dribble_ bola ke tengah lapangan dan meniru gerakan _free style_ yang baru saja dilakukan Aomine-_kun_. _Shoot_. Dan bola oranye pun berhasil mengoyak _ring_ atas kendalinya. Dua hingga tiga detik berikutnya, semua orang sempat terpana. Kuakui Kise-_kun_ memang keren, dengan catatan hanya saat di lapangan. Ia tak sekadar meniru gerakan lawan, namun selalu bisa melakukannya dengan _power _yang lebih kuat dan teknik yang lebih sempurna. Kadang aku lupa bahwa ia adalah Kise Ryouta yang 'itu'. Maksudku, Kise Ryouta yang selalu berisik dan membuatku risih. Namun, satu yang tak pernah berubah darinya, senyum lebar dan aura bak sinar matahari yang selalu membuat semua orang silau akan semangat dan keceriaannya.

000

Kise Ryouta

_Ohayou, minna!_ Aku Kise Ryouta. Tingkat tiga di Teikou Middle School. Ah, kurasa kalian sudah mengenalku, kan? Ya, aku memang bekerja sambilan sebagai model _freelance_. Kau tahu, kadang melelahkan menjadi seorang model. Jadwal pemotretan yang padat dan harus bersabar saat para fans ribut minta tanda tangan juga ingin berfoto denganmu. Padahal saat ini aku ingin lebih fokus pada basket. Ngomong-ngomong masalah basket, aku telah bergabung dengan tim basket Teikou sejak awal musim panas tahun lalu. Dan, sampai saat ini hanya itu yang mampu mengusir rasa bosanku. Selain karena basket ternyata sangat menyenangkan, ada hal lain yang membuatku begitu bersemangat menunggu bel pulang dan bergegas menuju _gym_ untuk latihan. Itu karena _dia_. Aku selalu mencari-cari sosok kehadirannya yang tipis. Menunggu, sampai ia tiba-tiba muncul mengagetkanku dan yang lainnya.

"_Doumo_,"

...

"Huwaaaaaa! Kau mengagetkanku, Kuroko_cchiiii_,"

Ada dua alasan kenapa jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Satu, jelas karena aku kaget akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Dua, karena... bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Yang kutahu hanya mendadak perasaan senang muncul begitu saja saat aku melihat sosoknya. Entah bagaimana aku tak bisa berhenti bertingkah bodoh dengan tersenyum lebar sepanjang hari ketika berbicara dengannya. Hei, ini rahasia. Mungkin—kubilang ini _mungkin_—aku menyukainya. Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Kurasa kalian juga sudah mengenalnya. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya saat aku baru bergabung dengan tim basket ini. Awalnya aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang dengan kekuatan fisik selemah dia masuk dalam _first string_ Teikou, bahkan dijadikan sebagai pembimbingku. Jujur, pada awalnya aku merasa diremehkan. Secara logika, seharusnya pembimbing itu lebih kuat dari yang dibimbing, kan? Kau tahu, bahkan kecepatan lari dan caranya men_dribble_ bola benar-benar payah. Namun, ketika menyadari kelebihan yang menyebabkan ia berada dalam _first string_, aku yakin siapapun pasti akan terkesan padanya. Tidak, bagiku lebih dari itu.

Ini masih rahasia. Tapi, kali ini aku mengatakannya dengan yakin. Ya, aku menyukainya. Jika kau bertanya sejak kapan, mungkin aku akan menjawab sejak saat itu... saat pertandingan persahabatan melawan tim basket dari SMP Komagi dimana aku dan dia diturunkan sebagai tim kedua Teikou. Ketika aku dijaga ketat oleh lawan dan pelatih memasukkan pemuda mungil itu ke lapangan sebagai bala bantuan.

"_Kise-kun, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu."_

"_Ya, tent—eh?! Aku? Bukannya terbalik?"_

Ia menatapku, tersenyum samar. Sangat samar, namun aku bisa melihatnya. _"Aku adalah bayangan. Cahaya yang menghasilkan poin adalah Kise-kun."_

Dia adalah orang yang tahu benar apa kelebihan yang ia punya. Kurasa itu hebat. Sebenarnya aku tak mengerti, bagaimana ia bisa merasakan kesenangan dalam bermain basket jika ia harus selalu mengandalkan orang lain untuk menang. Dan, benar apa yang kukatakan, menurutnya itu tidak menyenangkan. Tapi ia berkata lagi, _"Lebih tidak menyenangkan lagi jika kita kalah."_

Ia adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkan padaku bahwa bertanding itu bukan hanya untuk kepentingan diri sendiri, melainkan memikirkan apa yang bisa kita berikan pada tim. Sejak saat itu, aku merasa basket sangat menyenangkan. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku jadi suka padanya.

"—_kun_," Pemuda mungil bersurai _blue aqua_ itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Kise-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ha? Eh— iya, maaf, tadi kau bicara sesuatu, Kuroko_cchi_?"

"Tidak. Daritadi aku memanggil, tapi Kise-_kun_ tak menjawab. Apa kau sedang kurang sehat?"

"Eh? Ah-haha, aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kuroko_cchi_. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Senangnyaaa.."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, Kise-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, segeralah mengganti pakaian sebelum semuanya berkumpul."

"Heee?! _Hidoi'ssu _(Tega'_ssu_)! Setidaknya berpura-puralah mengkhawatirkanku Kuroko_cchi_..." Aku mulai merajuk sambil memeluknya. Katakan aku bodoh, tapi aku memang tak kuasa menahan diri untuk bertindak konyol di depannya. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk tetap dekat dengannya. Meski itu akan melukai harga diriku, mencoreng _image_ kerenku sebagai model dan menurunkan pamorku di mata para gadis, aku tak peduli asalkan ia memperhatikanku walau hanya sekilas. Ya, cukup sekilas untuk membuatku puas. Pandangan sekilas yang mengarah padaku, senyuman sekilas yang tertuju padaku. Karena aku tak pernah menuntut hal yang sama untuk waktu yang kuhabiskan demi mencarinya, melihat sosoknya dari kejauhan, memperhatikan fokusnya yang tertuju pada orang lain, merekam senyum samarnya yang tulus meskipun bukan untukku. Singkatnya, aku akan melakukan apapun asal bisa menjadi bagian dari atensinya.

"_Nee_, Kuroko_cchi_, lihat apa yang kubawa," Kukeluarkakan sebuah majalah _fashion_ edisi terbaru, tentu saja karena majalah itu memuat foto-foto terbaruku di halaman utamanya. "Tadaaa!"

Pemuda mungil itu memandang majalah yang kusodorkan dengan seksama. Aku tak yakin ia akan berkomentar apa. Aku selalu tak dapat memprediksi apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Yah, kurasakan bukan hanya aku yang berpendapat demikian jika melihat ekspresinya yang selalu datar itu.

"Kau terlihat keren, Kise-_kun_."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga... aku mengerjap, sama sekali tak mempercayai pendengaranku yang mungkin saja melantur. Atau, aku sedang mengalami delusi karena terlalu banyak berkhayal?

"Kise-_kun_?"

"Ah— ya! Ada apa, Kuroko_cchi_?!"

"Kau melamun lagi, Kise-_kun_. Kurasa kau memang sedang tidak sehat hari ini," Hampir bersamaan dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya, pemuda _expressionless_ itu mendekat, menyentuh keningku dengan punggung tangannya. Seketika pipiku terasa seperti terbakar.

"Sepertinya kau demam, Kise-_kun_. Mukamu merah. Mau kuantar ke—,"

"Ah, tidak!" Tanpa sadar aku menampik tangannya keras. "Eh, maaf! Maksudku, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Sungguh!" Bodoh. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kulakukan? "A-aku akan berganti baju sekarang,"

Aku berlari meninggalkannya. Ya, sebut saja aku pengecut. Tapi, yang tadi itu benar-benar membuatku jantungan. Aku memang sudah biasa memeluk tubuh mungilnya sambil bermanja-manja. Dan, karena terlalu sering diabaikan, aku bisa meredam kegugupanku. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya ia memujiku lalu menatap langsung ke manik mataku dalam radius sedekat itu. Selama hidupku, aku tak pernah segugup ini, bahkan saat berpose di depan kamera dan diperhatikan banyak orang di sekitarku. Berhadapan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar membuatku putus asa.

000

_If I could flow like a wind, I would reach you_

_If I could shine like a moon, I would keep shining on you_

000

Kuroko Tetsuya

Pagi ini, entah mengapa matahari bersinar lebih cerah. Kereta pagi juga tak sepenuh biasanya, oh, mungkin karena aku berangkat lebih awal hari ini. Karena itu pula aku tak perlu mengantri lama untuk mendapatkan selembar tiket kereta. Itu sudah cukup untuk mengatakan _pagi yang damai_—

"Kuroko_cchi_iii!"

Ralat. Kurasa aku salah. Pagi ini tak terlalu damai. Pemuda pirang yang tingginya jauh melebihi diriku itu berteriak nyaring seraya menubrukku dari belakang. Menenggelamkan tubuh kecilku dalam dekapannya yang erat. Kurasa ini cukup untuk merusak deskripsiku tentang pagi yang damai. Dan, oh, tunggu dulu. Aneh. Bagaimana bisa ia menyadari keberadaanku sebelum aku menyapanya lebih dulu? Biasanya, dia akan berteriak 'Huuwaaaa, Kuroko_cchi_, kau mengagetkanku!' dengan wajah horor yang kemudian berubah merah padam saat aku memandangnya lebih lama. Aku sendiri tak tahu mengapa demikian. Saking seringnya ia bertingkah aneh seperti itu, aku jadi tak terlalu memedulikannya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," Anehnya lagi, saat aku selalu menyapa sewajarnya, reaksi yang kuterima darinya selalu berlebihan, seperti—

"_Ohayou_, Kuroko_cchi_!" Teriaknya nyaring di sela-sela senyum lebarnya. Mengingatkanku pada suara _fuurin_—_wind bell_ keramik yang biasa dipasang saat musim panas— atau gelas-gelas jus yang berdenting di bawah siraman sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Ya, seperti itulah suaranya. Jernih, meski kadang membuatku sebal karena dia terlalu berisik. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan suara yang khas itu. Seperti itu pula keceriaannya, selalu menularkan energi positif di sekitarnya. Hangat.

"Hei, Kuroko_cchi_, kenapa diam saja? Ah, rambutmu berantakan, sini kubantu membetulkannya,"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, ia menyisirkan jari-jari lentiknya pada helaian di kepalaku. Untuk beberapa saat, entah mengapa, aku merasa nyaman.

"Selesaiii!" Ia tertawa lagi. Manik madunya bahkan terlihat berkilau. "Eh? Kenapa mukamu merah, Kuroko_cchi_? Demam musim panas?"

"Aku tak apa, Kise-_kun_. Mungkin karena cuacanya terlalu panas."

Aku bergegas meneruskan langkah menuju kelas, memilih untuk meninggalkannya yang masih mengekor di belakangku.

000

Hari ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Bangun pagi dengan rambut berantakan, mengantri lama untuk selembar tiket kereta, berdesakan di kereta pagi yang penuh sesak, dan... baiklah, itu memang seperti biasanya. Masuk kelas, memulai pelajaran, hingga bel pulang berdentang dan kami bertemu lagi di lapangan. Yang membuatnya berbeda adalah—

"Oi, Kise apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Aomine-_kun_ dari _bench_ saat Kise-_kun_ lagi-lagi kehilangan fokusnya dan membiarkan umpan dariku menggelinding begitu saja.

"Ryouta, apa kau merasa tak sehat?" Tanya Akashi-_kun_, masih dengan nada otoriternya meski aku tahu sebenarnya ia khawatir pada Kise-_kun_.

"Ah, tidak...maafkan aku Akashi_cchi_, aku agak lelah... mungkin karena tak sempat tidur. Semalam ada pemotretan..." Suaranya perlahan menghilang. Seolah hembusan angin sore ini terlalu keras dan menelan gemerincing _fuurin_ yang biasa ia perdengarkan lewat tawa.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan," Kali ini Akashi-_kun_ mengeluarkan nada absolutnya. "Tetsuya, temani—."

"Ah, tidak perlu Akashi_cchi_!" Tiba-tiba ia menyela. "A-aku bisa pergi sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Senyum palsu. Aku tahu karena manik madu itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada pepatah mengatakan, mata adalah jendela hati. Kurasa itu benar.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku tak suka melihatnya yang tak bersemangat. Ia tak cocok dengan aura suram seperti itu. Berkebalikan denganku, ia adalah orang yang seolah ditakdirkan menjadi pusat perhatian, bersinar, jauh dari luka.

000

Hari sudah sore, latihan sudah selesai dan para anggota tim bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Hei, siapa yang piket hari ini?" Tiba-tiba Midorima-_kun_ bertanya selagi membereskan barangnya—memasukkan _lucky item_nya—ke dalam tas setelah mengganti baju di ruang ganti. Kebetulan, hanya tinggal kami berdua yang masih tinggal, sementara Aomine-_kun_, Murasakibara-_kun_ dan Akashi-_kun_ sudah lebih dulu pulang.

"Kurasa hari ini giliranku dan Kise-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_,"

"Kalau begitu segeralah kau bereskan lapangan dan jenguk dia. Bukannya aku khawatir padanya, hanya saja sepertinya Kise sudah tidur terlalu lama di dalam sana. Aku pulang dulu,"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Midorima-_kun_."

Tadinya, seperti saran Midorima-_kun_, aku ingin membereskan lapangan terlebih dulu, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku tak tenang. Sepertinya Midorima-_kun_ benar, Kise-_kun_ sudah terlalu lama tidur. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya pulang terlebih dulu.

Aku bergegas menyusuri lorong lantai satu. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai ruang kesehatan yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari gedung olah raga. Tanganku mengapung di udara, terhenti sebelum sempat meraih kenop pintu ketika terlihat olehku bayangan mereka berdua dari balik kaca bening yang melekat pada pintu itu. Ternyata Akashi-_kun_ belum pulang. Ia berada di dalam sana bersama Kise-_kun_. Aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi aku dapat melihat dengan jelas saat Akashi-_kun_ membelai kening Kise-_kun_ dengan punggung tangannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun aku tak ingin melihatnya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi selanjutnya, apapun itu. Refleks, kuputar kenop pintu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang menginterupsi interaksi yang terjadi di antara mereka. Seketika mereka menoleh, bersamaan.

"Kuroko_cchi_..?"

"Maaf, aku mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan Kise-_kun_ baik-baik saja. Dan, oh, iya, kukira Akashi-_kun_ sudah pulang duluan," Gawat. Aku terlalu banyak bicara. Meski aku bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi dengan sempurna, namun aku tak dapat mengontrol kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Kuharap mereka tak menyadarinya.

"Kau sendiri, sudah lama berada di sini, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang, Akashi-_kun_,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Akashi-_kun_,"

"A-akashi_cchi_..." Kise-_kun_ yang sedari tadi tak banyak bicara akhirnya bersuara, ragu. "Terima kasih." Dan, Akashi-_kun_ tersenyum lembut menjawabnya.

Entah bagaimana, dada ini terasa nyeri. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kise-_kun_ dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Akashi-_kun_. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang ingin sekaligus tak ingin kuketahui. Aku penasaran, namun tak mau kecewa setelah mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Maaf, Kise-_kun_, sepertinya aku telah mengganggu kalian..."

"Ah, tidak kok, Kuroko_cchi_!" Ia cepat-cepat menyangkal. Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat riak udara dari helaian pirangnya yang bergoyang-goyang. "Kau jangan salah paham! Aku dan Akashi_cchi_ tidak melakukan apa-apa, kok. Dia hanya menanyakan keadaanku, itu saja."

"Aku tidak salah paham, Kise-_kun_. Lagipula, apa yang kalian lakukan tak ada hubungannya denganku. Jadi, bagiku tidak masalah," Bohong. Seandainya Kise-_kun_ tahu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berbohong.

"Ah, benar juga, ya. Kuroko_cchi_ kan tidak mungkin cemburu kalau aku dekat dengan orang lain, hahaha," Tawa palsu itu lagi. Kise-_kun_ menggaruk belakang kepalanya, canggung. "Tapi, kau juga tak perlu mencemburui Akashi_cchi_, karena ia tak mungkin menyukaiku. Kurasa aku bukan tipenya, hehehe." Bukan begitu, Kise-_kun_. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Tidak, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah, haruskah aku menjelaskannya?

"Kise-_kun_ sendiri bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau menyukai Akashi-_kun_?"

Tiga detik berlalu. Ia tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Mana mungkin?! Yang kusukai kan Kuroko_cchi_, bukan Akashi_cchi_."

Ia masih tertawa ringan. Namun, tak ada perasaan hangat yang kuterima dari energi positif yang biasa ia tularkan lewat tawanya.

"Jangan mengatakan suka dengan segampang itu hanya untuk bercanda, Kise-_kun_. Kau bisa membuat orang lain salah paham. Sama seperti ketika kau dengan mudahnya memelukku di muka umum."

Tawa itu lenyap tak berbekas seiring kalimat yang kuucap.

"_Gomenne_ (Maaf), Kuroko_cchi_."

Tergantikan senyum pahit yang terukir dalam, menodai wajah mataharinya. Saat itu aku sadar, aku telah melukainya. Menyesalpun tak mengubah apapun, kurasa.

000

_If I could flutter like a bird, I would fly to you_

_And offer my wing to your wounded back_

000

Kise Ryouta

Sore ini, tenggelamnya matahari menuju belahan Bumi yang berbeda mengiringi kesakitan yang tengah kurasakan. Bukan karena _migraine_ yang kuderita karena kurang tidur. Lebih dari itu, rasa sakit ini tak kan bisa hilang meski kutenggak berpuluh-puluh butir antibiotik. Di dalam ruang kesehatan yang mulai remang, aku masih duduk terdiam. Menelaah kembali apa yang tadi dikatakan Kuroko_cchi_.

"_Jangan mengatakan suka dengan segampang itu hanya untuk bercanda, Kise-kun. Kau bisa membuat orang lain salah paham. Sama seperti ketika kau dengan mudahnya memelukku di muka umum."_

Mungkin dia benar. Aku terlalu lancang. Memanfaatkan pengabaiannya untuk kesenanganku sendiri. Aku telah membuat Kuroko_cchi_ tak nyaman dengan kebiasaanku memeluknya di depan umum. Baiklah, itu memang salahku, jadi memang sudah seharusnya aku menerima konsekuensinya. Tapi, ia tak tahu, aku tak pernah bercanda ketika mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku tak pernah mengatakan suka dengan semudah kelihatannya. Dia bahkan tak pernah tahu bahwa tanganku berkeringat dingin dan bibirku bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya? Seandainya ia mau menatapku lebih dalam, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika berbicara dengan Aomine_cchi_. Seandainya ia mau memperhatikanku lebih seksama, seperti ketika ia berhadapan dengan Akashi_cchi_. Seandainya aku tak mengatakannya dengan tertawa. Seandainya aku bisa mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius. Seandainya...

000

Kuroko Tetsuya

Beberapa hari berlalu. Aku tahu hari-hariku memang tak pernah terasa spesial—kecuali ketika Teikou memenangkan pertandingan. Tiap hari kulalui dengan kebiasaan yang berulang. Namun, beberapa hari terakhir ini aku terbangun di pagi yang damai. Maksudku, benar-benar _damai_. Tak ada teriakan melengking bak _fuurin_ yang terkena angin topan di samping telingaku. Tak ada yang memanggil namaku dengan menambahkan sufiks aneh di belakangnya. Juga tak ada beban berat yang senantiasa bertengger di pundakku dan membuatku risih. Ya, tadinya aku risih. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa aku justru merasa agak aneh saat keanehan di sekitarku berubah menjadi normal. Kadang, normal bukan berarti nyaman. Dan aku—mungkin—sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan ketidaknormalan yang biasa dilakukan oleh si pirang jangkung itu. Masalahnya, sekarang ia berubah menjadi sangat normal. Seharusnya itu kabar baik. Tapi tidak bagiku. Dan itu mulai membuatku kesal. Ia bisa bersikap biasa dengan yang lain—bertengkar dan merajuk pada Aomine-_kun_; berdebat tentang _lucky item_ yang dibawa Midorima-_kun_; mentraktir Murasakibara-_kun_ sekotak _Pocky_; berdiskusi tentang _fashion_ dengan Momoi-_san_; tertawa-tawa menyapa para gadis fansnya; dan tersenyum lembut pada Akashi-_kun_—tapi kenapa tidak denganku? Bahkan, saat latihan pun sepertinya ia sengaja menghindariku. Ia selalu buru-buru pulang setelah latihan usai dengan alasan ada pemotretan. Apa ia marah karena perkataanku sebelumnya?

Sepulang latihan, aku berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai yang mengarah ke stasiun sambil melamunkan hal itu. Memutar ulang kalimat yang kukatakan padanya tempo hari dan mengingat lagi bagaimana reaksinya saat itu. Segera, setumpuk rasa bersalah hinggap di dadaku. Baru saja aku mengumpulkan keberanian, berniat ingin meminta maaf, ternyata orang yang kucari berada tak jauh dari jangkauan mataku. Beralaskan rumput hijau segar, ia terbaring dengan bantalan lengan kekarnya. Aku meninggalkan aspal-aspal hitam tempatku berpijak sebelumnya dan mulai turun menginjakkan kaki pada rerumputan itu, berjalan mendekatinya. Ternyata ia sedang tertidur disana. Penasaran, aku membungkuk agar dapat lebih jelas melihat wajah tidurnya. Cantik. Dilihat darimanapun, Kise-_kun_ tetap mempesona. Bahkan saat tidurpun ia tampak anggun. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik. Sayang, aku tak dapat melihat kepingan madunya yang selalu tampak berkilau ketika ia tertawa itu. Helaian pirang yang tampak halus itu melambai-lambai tertiup semilir angin. Entah, bisikan setan mana yang mendorongku untuk melakukan ini, kuulurkan tanganku perlahan. Belum sampai ujung jariku menyentuh helaian pirangnya—

"Kuroko_cchi_..."

Sebutir airmata tergelincir, membasahi sebelah pelipisnya. Suaranya lirih, bergetar, namun aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas bahwa ia baru saja mengeja namaku. Aku terkesiap tanpa suara, menggantungkan tanganku di udara. Detik berikutnya, tanpa berpikir panjang, kututup matanya yang terpejam dengan sebelah telapak tanganku kemudian kukecup bibir tipisnya yang masih bergetar itu. Kehangatan bibirnya menjalar hingga wajahku terasa memanas. Tak lama, kurasakan bibir itu bergerak terbuka seiring suara yang keluar dari sana.

"Ku-kuroko_cchi_...?"

000

Kise Ryouta

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Terakhir yang kuingat, aku sedang berbaring di tepi sungai beralaskan rerumputan menikmati semilir angin. Itu kulakukan untuk mengusir penat barang sejenak. Beberapa hari ini aku memang sengaja menghindar dari Kuroko_cchi_. Itu kulakukan dengan maksud agar ia bisa menjalani hari-harinya dengan nyaman, tanpa ada gangguan yang membuatnya risih setiap hari. Tapi, ternyata melakukan hal sesederhana menghindar darinya itu sangat melelahkan. Lelah karena harus berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dan bersikap biasa kepada yang lainnya. Juga lelah karena harus menahan diri tidak berbicara dengannya, bahkan menolak bertemu pandang dengannya.

Saat ini, entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menempel pada bibirku. Refleks, aku menggumamkan namanya...

"Ku-kurokocchi...?"

"Maafkan aku Kise-_kun_. Kurasa perkataanku tempo hari sudah keterlaluan..."

"Eh? Ah, ya... tapi, bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu? Aku tak bisa meliha—,"

"Tidak bisa, Kise-_kun_. Aku tidak ingin kau melihatku sekarang. Wajahku sedang kacau—,"

Aku tak banyak berpikir saat dengan cepat tanganku menggenggam tangannya dan menyingkirkannya dari pandanganku. Dan saat membuka mata, aku tak kuasa untuk tidak membelalakkan mata karena melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang seharusnya polos tanpa ekspresi. Wajah yang seharusnya datar tanpa emosi. Kini kulit pucatnya ternoda guratan-guratan merah padam, alisnya berkerut samar dan manik _aquamarine_ itu masih tertuju ke—entahlah, yang pasti ke arah selain diriku. Terkutuklah aku yang begitu terpana oleh pemandangan di hadapanku ini hingga tak dapat kubantah keinginan untuk memeluknya.

Kutarik tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapanku, erat, seolah tak ingin lagi kulepas. Seolah jika kulepaskan sekarang, maka aku akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya. Seolah hanya ini kesempatan satu-satunya yang diberikan Tuhan padaku.

"_Suki'ssu yo, Kurokocchi. Hontouni_," (Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko_cchi_. Sungguh)

*end*

* * *

A/N : Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena menambah pekerjaan mimin #Kise untuk membaca fic aneh ini dengan mengikutsertakannya dalam lomba. Dan lagi, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para _reader_ yang mungkin kecewa dengan apa yang telah saya tulis *PUTUS ASA TINGKAT DEWA* OTL


End file.
